This invention relates to a sensing system for following a string line. More specifically, this invention relates to a wireless mechanical string line following system for construction equipment.
Often there is importance in having construction machines such as road paving machines be able to drive in a straight line and at a predetermined elevation. Currently string line sensors are placed far away from the body of the construction machine in close proximity to people and other moving construction moving vehicles. The cables for the string line sensors and the connector on the sensors themselves often get damaged because of the close proximity of traffic on a busy construction site. The sensor cables must be connected to the control system on the body of the machine which can be up to 30 feet away which exposes the cables to further damage.
Thus, a need in the art exists for a way to eliminate these physical cables but still be able to accurately navigate the machines. Such elimination of cables would similarly minimize the risk of shutting down machine operation because of damage to such cable. In addition, eliminating the cable would provide additional safety for such road construction workers.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a sensing system for following a string line utilizing wireless technologies.
Yet another object of the present invention is to eliminate risks associated with cables.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.